On Wings Of Dread
by Rian Moeru
Summary: Jack knew Silas was crazy. But when was kidnapped and turned into an embarrassingly small and feminine looking mech, he realizes Silas is completely insane. When an unlikely savior comes, he finds that being a Cybertronian isn't so bad after all. (Oneshot I wrote with Inkcrafter.)


**This is from an Rp me and Inkcrafter did together, so enjoy.**

* * *

It was a usual day in the normal, boring town of Jasper. Which wasn't so normal when alien robots raced through the streets, or lived in a teens garage. He was walking home from a late shift at work, overly exhausted from school, 'bots and his crummy job. He yawned loudly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He couldn't wait to get in his soft bed.

It was no surprised that he didn't see someone following him in the dark. At least not until a black van screeched to a stop in front him, blocking the way forward as another blocked him from behind. Jack became rigid, knowing exactly who they were. But he hadn't took the time to think they would come after _him._

Jack grimaced as green laser pointers appeared on his chest. He should have known this would happen.

"I'm not going tell you anything!" He yelled defiantly.

A short, humorless laugh filled the area as he saw Silas exit the back of the van. Jack glared at him. He wasn't going to show fear, even as when Silas was mere feet from him.

"I won't betray my friends. Nothing you do will make me turn my back on them!"

Silas smirked. "We don't want the Autobots boy. We want you." The grin widened at Jacks confusion, gesturing a soldier to come forward with a twitch of his fingers.

"Why-" Jack was cut short, crying out as the back of his head was struck by the butt of a gun. His vision blurred, the sound dull as collapsed to the ground. He struggled to look up, his sight blacking out.

Hands underneath his arms were the last thing he felt before consciousness left him.

* * *

Jack awoke to a throbbing headache. His bed felt hard and cold and an annoying beeping filled the otherwise quiet room.

Then he saw why.

He had be restrained to a table, arms and legs outstretched, each bound by a thick metal band that dug into his skin. His chest was bare, his pants taken though thankfully his boxers remained. His arm felt cold and he looked to see an I.V. hooked in his arm, pumping god knows what into his body.

He pulled against the metal, fruitlessly trying to break free. All he accomplished were bleeding wrists and ankles. His head jerked up when he heard a door open, looking around frantically for anyone who would help him. To his dismay he saw Silas and a small group of men in white lab coats. He felt a chill go down his spine.

"What do you want from me?!" He screamed at the man, struggling harder, ignoring the pain it caused.

Silas didn't answer him as he looked over the young teen, then to the scientists. "Prepare for the experiment." He ordered. At once they started shuffling around the lab, tinkering with machinery. One moved to his side, a scalpel in his hand. Jack felt his heart hammering against his ribs.

"Leave me alone!"

The man looked to Silas. "Sir, should we sedate him?" He asked, looking from Silas and into Jacks fear filled eyes.

"No." Silas replied, giving Jack a cold look. "Begin now."

Without hesitation the scalpel was pressed to his chest, digging sharply in the skin. Jack hissed in pain, limbs pulling against the restraints as he desperately tried to stop it. Jack bit the inside of cheek to stop himself from screaming as the surgical knife was dragged down. Blood welled up from the cuts and streamed over his sides.

Tears cascaded from his eyes as the 'doctor' lifted his flesh and prodded his organs. The pain was unbearable and he couldn't help the agony filled screams that escaped his lungs. He felt his very bones shifted and a mass of innards by moved around. He didn't hear Silas over his screaming, and only noticed he was speaking when two men carrying a medium sized container with a bright, floating star like orb inside.

There was a pause, and his pain lessened for a moment as he looked blearily at the thing. He wondered briefly what it was as the container as opened, a glove covered hand reaching inside.

"Place the spark inside before it dissipates!" Silas shouted as it became smaller and smaller. The man nodded quickly, then slowly pressed the spark inside Jacks chest.

Then Jack felt unimaginable pain.

His insides crackled with electricity, shocking his every nerve as it settled over his heart. Jacks screams became hoarse, spasms racking his body continuously. He was burning from the inside out and soon he could hardly scream, his throat raw and aching. Sharp pains coursed through him rhythmically like a heart beat.

As the surgeon prepared to sew him back up Silas ordered him to stop, to keep him open to watch his experiment in every way. Jacks mind was half gone with pain and he did not understand what he was saying, let alone comprehend his situation.

Another cry was ripped from his throat as a stabbing pain made itself known, jutting into his side as something hard formed in his torso.

Something had to give and it did. Jack passed out, head lolling though clearly alive by the heaving of his ruined chest. Silas watched him with anticipation, waiting for a sign of progress. He saw it too, a small gleam of metal amongst the mangled flesh and organs. A sinister smile formed on his lips, a look of triumph in his dull eyes. Now it was merely a waiting game, and whether or not the boy could survive the transition. He would do everything in his power to ensure he did. And if not...there was always the other brats the Autobots deemed allies.

* * *

Jacks world consisted of pain, blurred noises and flashes of color. He couldn't remember much of what had happened over the next few days. Were they days? He didn't know. A few mere hours could have passed or whole weeks and he would not have known.

He heard a clear voice ring out through the pain. A man was yelling that he had to be moved quickly before he crushed table beneath him. But that couldn't be right. His weight barely came over a hundred and twenty. It was impossible for him to break the sturdy bed beneath him with his meager size, he convinced himself even as he heard the metal shriek from the strain.

Something cold and hard lifted him from the table, and he suddenly found himself in a slanted position. It was dizzying and awkward, and he blearily opened his eyes to see people looking up to him before closing them again. He couldn't make sense of anything.

The teen tried to lift his arms, but found he lacked the will to move his heavy limbs. His consciousness faded, replaced by blissful, dreamless sleep.

"It's happening faster than we expected." Said the man with a clipboard.

"Yes. Silas will be pleased. He's already showing signs of a weapon system." Another said, nodding in approval.

They inspected the teen, who was no longer entirely human as evident by the shrapnel of metal growing along his body. He was hooked up by wires and cables that pumped their limited supply of energon inside Jack. It was turning out better than they hoped.

* * *

For the first time since he first came here, Jack woke to semi awareness. And his first sight caused him to panic in terror.

His chest wasn't his chest. An open chassis covered his front, a bright light coming from the inside. A sharp whistle came, a testament to how distraught he was. The chassis closed in response to his emotions, blocking the unusual spark from view. Everything felt sore and ached. It was a challenge to move his fingers. An inaudible sob escaped Jack, who turned his head away.

He was oblivious to the noise outside his containment room, lost in his grief. People were screaming, guns were firing and explosions tore through the air as a huge fist pounded on the steel door baring the way to Jack.

Whoever it was must have decided to hell with and simply blew the door open. Jack was near unconscious, exhausted from his change, and only saw an enormous blue form in his weary optics.

Dreadwing looked upon him with mild shock. He had not expected to find anything but humans and stolen tech. His gaze was glued to the small mech before him. There was no symbol of allegiance, and he would have known if he was Decepticon. He assumed it was a neutral who had been unfortunate enough to be captured by these butchers.

He was small for a mech and rather...appealing. Slender with a delicate face and frame. A pretty little thing he thought absently. He was certainly pleasing to the eye.

His thoughts shifted as he heard more humans. Now wasn't the time. He had to leave.

He ripped the restraints off the poor mech, catching him with ease as he fell forward into his arms. He heard him groan quietly with pain and jerky hands clung to him as Dreadwing shifted Jack. His head rested on Dreadwings shoulder, barely aware of what was going on.

"Send a groundbridge Soundwave." He ordered, carefully holding the slim mech before shooting the entrance to stop any fleshlings from coming. A swirling mass of green appeared a moment later, and the second in command walked through to the Nemesis. Jack fell unconscious as the weight of everything fell on his mind.

Dreadwing came out into the command room, where Megatron's back was turned to him. "I destroyed the humans base Lord Megatron." He reported dutifully, then added, "I also happened to find something that may interest you." The warlord turned at that.

Megatrons brow rose at the sight. His second was holding the mech with surprising care. "Who is that Dreadwing?" He asked impatiently, staring at the form as he moved closer.

"I am unsure. He was already there when I arrived, strapped to a berth. It seems M.E.C.H. has more secrets than we thought."

"Hnn...was he created by them?"

"I do not believe so. I suspect he is a neutral that was captured upon landing."

"A neutral? That's a rare sight." Megatron commented.

Dreadwing nodded, moving so that Jack was in a more comfortable position and Megatron smirked. "Tiny isn't she? It's astounding that no one has found her before hand."

"It is a mech Lord Megatron." Dreadwing corrected, gesturing to the flat chest. The warlord chuckled and grinned.

"Rather feminine for a mech."

"He may have been a femme at first. The humans seemed to have experimented on him, seeing how he was restrained within the facility." Dreadwing suggested.

"And yet I have no use for him. One as small as he would not be well suited to combat." Megatron stated after a quick glance. He paused before his smirk widened. "You may keep him as a..._companion. _A reward for your loyalty." Surprise came over Dreadwings face and Megatron added, "Or shall I give him to Knockout? He would put him to good use without a doubt."

"Thank you for your kindness my liege." Dreadwing said quickly, giving a curt nod before he was dismissed.

He hurried to room, ignoring the odd or perverted stare he would get as he passed a vehicon. Perverts, every one of them he thought we a grimace. He locked the door behind him once within his quarters, placing the young mech on his berth and watching him in case he woke soon. He couldn't help but be captivated by the small form. He was beautiful.

Jack began to whimper and curl, and it dawned on Dreadwing that he was having a nightmare. Giving him a comfortingly hand, he found that despite his size, he was deceptively strong as small hands wrapped around his and refused to let go.

He could hardly believe that Megatron suggested what he did. But he wouldn't question his lord. His gaze was drawn back down when the unknown mech below him began to stir, blinking as he woke. Dreadwing back up, giving him space. It wouldn't be good for him if he attacked the first thing in sight.

There was long pause as sleepy optics opened, before shooting up and looking around in fright. He noticed immediately that he was no longer trapped in the M.E.C.H. hideout. Did they take him to a new location?

Then he caught sight of Dreadwing.

He jumped off the berth, backing up in the furthest corner of the room. Dreadwing acted accordingly, holding his hands down to show he wasn't a threat and moving slowly closer.

It did little good as small hands whipped out and talons swiped across his plating. Dreadwing barely flinched. It wasn't deep and meant more as a warning than anything. He sighed, speaking softly.

"I am not going to harm you." Jack only pressed away further, looking mistrustful and scowling at him. Dreadwing crouched low to see him face to face. "If I had wanted to, I would have done so already. Would you have rather I left you with M.E.C.H.?"

Surprise filled the younglings optics and he shook his head hesitantly. "I thought not. I assume they tortured you?" Jack would have paled if he had still been human, and quickly tried to move around the other. His arm was caught and he looked to Dreadwing in anger and fear, trying to jerk away as his throat crackled with static. But the large 'con did nothing to hurt him "That is a yes. Did they force you to become a mech?"

A slow nod was his response, the fear not yet gone from his optics. "So you _were_ a femme before." Dreadwing stated, much to the embarrassment of Jack as he hastily shook his head. Dreadwing was confused but brushed it aside.

Jack tried to run, using his small size to sidestep the much larger Dreadwing, only to to be caught around his middle and brought back. He scowled at him, struggling to free himself from the firm grip when Dreadwing said, "I do not need you running into Megatron so soon nor alone." Jack shivered, obviously not liking the thought as his struggles ceased and merely glared at the floor.

"What is your designation?"

Jack held his silence, unsure of how to answer. His name was by no means Cybertronian, and being found as a former human would likely get him killed or tortured. He looked down at his body with disdain, tracing along the light purple plating.

"...Mirrorlight. My name's Mirrorlight." He answered without looking up.

Dreadwing brow rose. "That is...an interesting name." Jack merely shrugged as Dreadwing procured a cube of energon from the side, and handing it to him. "Here. I am sure you will want this after your time with M.E.C.H."

Jack stared down at the cube sadly, feeling the edges before taking a cautious sip. Dreadwing looked at him curiously.

"What did they do to you?" He asked. Curiosity was written all over his face and 'Mirrorlight' could tell he wasn't going to let him get away without an answer. And though he knew the mech to be honorable, even among Autobot standards, he could not simply tell him the truth. He didn't understand it himself and it wasn't likely that Dreadwing would believe him.

"They...tried taking my organs." He supplied, thinking on the spot. "I think they even messed with my spark, but thankfully you came before they could do any real damage." Jack muttered.

"I am glad that I came before they could." Dreadwing looked him up and down, as if gauging him. "What is your affiliation? An Autobot or neutral?"

There was a long pause as Jack thought. Admitting to being an Autobot ally was certain to get him killed, and it would be pointless and stupid to claim himself a Decepticon. They would have known. "A neutral." He almost sighed in relief when Dreadwing nodded.

"I thought as much."

"So when can I leave? I want to go home."

Dreadwing looked at him strangely. "You must have been shielded from the war. Cybertron is long dead."

Jack feigned sadness, some of which wasn't fake. "Oh...I...I didn't know. But I don't want to stay on this ship. I'm not a big fan of the Decepticons."

"Do you have a place to go?" Jack hesitantly shook, saying that he didn't. "Then you will stay here, where I can keep an eye on you. Megatron would not be pleased if his gift to me vanished."

"_Gift_?! I'm not that you can just decide to keep!"

"I know. But it was either accept or leave you to the others. I choose the better of the two."

Jack looked away, a slight scowl on his face. "Better you than them." He mumbled, nearly inaudible to the 'cons audio receptors.

"Indeed. If he had offered you to Knockout or any other, they would have most likely done as he suggested."

Jack looked confused. "What did that rust bucket suggest?"

Dreadwing chuckled quietly, then frowned. "To frag you. Which I will not allow to happen as you are safe with me." He promised while Jacks vents hissed when his fast heated drastically in embarrassment.

"Damn bastard..." He muttered angrily, then looked to Dreadwing with a grateful expression. "...Thank you...y'know, for saving me from M.E.C.H."

"I was simply doing the most honorable course of action. There is no need to thank me."

"Still."

"If you wish to leave, I will allow it."

"No...I wouldn't have anywhere to go, and M.E.C.H. might come after me again." Jack said with a sigh.

"They would not find you if you hid your signal." Dreadwing stated, looking sympathetically at him.

"Why're you being so nice?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"You have lost."

"But your a 'con_._" Jack stated bluntly.

"There are Autobots that can just as cruel as some Decepticons. Do not judge based on faction."

Jack bit his glossa to keep from snapping at the 'con. "Whatever." He muttered, taking a small sip of energon.

Dreadwing couldn't keep his eyes off Mirrorlight. No one could deny that he looked good, or that he was frag worthy. The only problem lay in keeping the others away from him. He had to come up with a plan to keep them away soon or every mech on the ship was going to molest the youngling. He was pulled away from his thoughts by Jack.

"...Why're you staring?"

"I am merely thinking."

"Oh." Jack said, looking away. "Is there anything we can do in the meantime? I don't want to spend all day in this room."

"Yes. I can show you around the ship. Would you like too?"

Jack nodded, a slight smile on his face. "Sure."

* * *

Surprisingly enough, Jack enjoyed the time he spent wit Dreadwing. The second in command was very accommodating. He was annoyed by the leering optics and hands that would occasionally slip onto his aft though he had a laugh when Dreadwing scared them half to death. His face heated when Dreadwing kept a hand on his hip, keeping him close as they wandered the halls.

Knockout had been the worst of the bunch though, bluntly flirting and touching him as he pleased. He wouldn't be outside his medical berth for a long time after what Dreadwing had done to his face.

However when he had gotten to the command room, he had blanked out. The next thing he knew Dreadwing was shaking him lightly, asking him what was wrong and calling his name.

He woke from his daze with a fuzzy mind, unable to recall the last few minutes as he stared in confusion at Dreadwing, wondering what had just happened. He shrugged it off, thinking that if nothing bad had happened, it was nothing to worry about.

Dreadwing then took him to the ship's exterior, looking worriedly behind him to make sure Mirrorlight didn't have anymore blackout spells. Once outside, Jack looked shyly at Dreadwing, thankful for all he did.

"Forgive me if I made you uncomfortable today. I was simply trying to keep them away from you."

"You...you didn't. You really don't make me feel bad or anything."

"Good." He said, a small smile gracing his normally stoic face. He took one of Jacks hand in his far larger ones and traced the smooth plating. Jack looked away shyly, face hot and embarrassed. "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." He said softly, raising a hand to brush across Jacks cheek.

"Um..." Was Jacks brilliant reply as Dreadwing pulled him into an embrace before sitting and pulling him into his lap. Jack looked away, face hot as Dreadwing held him close and had he still been human, his cheeks would have turned cherry red.

Dreadwing merely chuckled as he stroked his helm, and Jack looked up, helplessly shy as Dreadwing tilted his head upwards and placed a gentle kiss on his lips and a crackle of static came from Jacks throat. The blue 'con laughed quietly at him.

"I suppose this is too fast for you?"

"No...It's just...just that no one's ever like me that way before..." Jack muttered.

Now that Dreadwing found hard to believe. It was impossible for anyone to _not _like him, be it for his looks or personality.

"I do." Dreadwing stated proudly, kissing him tenderly as he held Jacks face. He slid his glossa inside Jacks mouth, slowly coaxing teen's own into motion. After a moment they broke away, Dreadwing looking immensely pleased while Jack looked down, shyness burning through him.

"W-well...that'll take some time to get used too..." He whispered as Dreadwing made him look at him.

"We have all the time in the world." He assured, smiling as steam rose from Jacks cheeks.

He cradled Jack close to his chassis, looking softly down at the little mech he held, happier than he had ever been.


End file.
